The invention concerns a security element for safeguarding value-bearing documents, for example for safeguarding banknotes, passports, visas, admission tickets or securities and bonds, as well as a value-bearing document with such a security element.
Security elements are usually fixed on the carrier body of a value-bearing document by means of a hot melt adhesive layer. Thus for example WO 2006/029745 A1 describes a security document having a security feature applied to the carrier body by means of a transfer film. In that arrangement, the surface of that security feature, that is remote from the carrier body, has a microlens array. The oppositely disposed surface is provided with an adhesive layer by means of which the security element is applied to the carrier body.
It is also known for security elements in the form of security threads to be introduced into the carrier body of the value-bearing document during production of the paper. In that case the security thread is enclosed by the paper fiber weave and thereby fixed in the carrier body.